


absence makes the heart grow fonder

by pageandpetals



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Gratuitous Smut, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2019-04-27 04:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14417685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pageandpetals/pseuds/pageandpetals
Summary: Trying to maintain a relationship over Skype is the bane of Park Chanyeol’s existence.





	absence makes the heart grow fonder

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](http://twitter.com/pageandpetals) | [cc](http://curiouscat.me/pageandpetals)

> Hey—
> 
> I’m _so_ sorry, but something came up and I’ll be traveling tonight, so I’m going to miss our Skype date. I hate to do this to you, especially so last-minute, but I’ll try to finish all my work before the weekend so we can reschedule, okay?
> 
> Please don’t be sad. I love you and I’ll talk to you as _soon_ as I possibly can. I promise. ♥
> 
> — K

Chanyeol’s stomach bottoms out, and for a few seconds he thinks he might cry. It’s bad enough that Kris graduated from university a year ahead of him and they’re no longer able to see each other every day, but what’s even worse is that Kris was offered a job back in China, doing translation work for a pan-Asian law firm, and of course he couldn’t refuse it, not with the kind of money they were offering.

They make the long-distance thing work as best they can, but he hasn’t seen Kris outside of his computer screen in three months, and it’s starting to take its toll on Chanyeol. Distance, coupled with a stressful final year of university, having to find his own job, and applying to graduate programs… it’s almost more than he can handle. The thought of seeing Kris, even pixelated and laggy over his crappy connection, was the one thing getting him through the week before midterms. Now all he has to look forward to is a stack of books and notes to study, and an upcoming presentation for his microeconomics lecture, which makes him feel nauseated every time he thinks about it.

There’s a little piece of him that’s angry and frustrated with Kris, but logically he knows that missing this Skype session hurts Kris just as much as it hurts him, and he probably did everything he could to keep his work life from interfering with his personal time like this. But there are days when Chanyeol just aches to be in his presence in some little way, and this is one of them. Chanyeol closes his laptop and slides it into his backpack with a heavy heart and heavier eyelids before leaving the library, intent on flopping into bed and moping for the rest of the night.

“Why the long face?” Kyungsoo, the senior who works the reference desk on Friday nights (god knows why), catches him on the way out, presumably surprised by the gloomy expression on his normally cheerful face.

“It’s not a big deal,” Chanyeol sighs, sliding one of the books his professor had reserved for the class back across the desk for Kyungsoo to shelve. “Just disappointed about something. I’ll get over it.”

Kyungsoo offers a sympathetic smile. “If it’s got _you_ down like that, it must be pretty bad,” he says, moving the book onto a cart behind the desk for reshelving. “I hope things start looking up for you soon, Chanyeol. Keep your chin up.”

“Thanks, Kyungsoo.” Chanyeol smiles half-heartedly and adjusts his backpack before wandering outside.

March in Seoul is still cold, especially in the evenings, and Chanyeol pulls his hat down snugly over his large ears as he walks quickly in the direction of his apartment. His parents were generous enough to set him up with a studio, which granted him enough room to live comfortably and enough privacy for his Skype dates with Kris, and prevented him from having to live in a _goshiwon_ or _hasukjib_ like a number of his classmates did. The proximity to campus was especially convenient given Korea’s mercilessly cold winters and unbearably hot summers.

So it’s not long after leaving the library that Chanyeol arrives at his apartment building, taking the steps two at a time to the third floor and punching his code into the electronic keypad with cold fingers before opening the door to his apartment and entering into the warmth.

Warmth?

Chanyeol furrows his eyebrows in the dark, toeing off his sneakers in the doorway and slipping into his house shoes. He moves into the main room of the apartment, which acts as a bedroom, living room, and dining room, and flips on the light before peering at the heating panel just beside the switch. It’s on, and he’s 98 percent sure he turned it off after his shower this morning to keep the gas bill from skyrocketing.

“Don’t worry, you didn’t leave it on this morning,” a voice drawls from across the room. Chanyeol swears loudly, jumps out of his skin, and hits the wall as the desk chair spins around to reveal a familiar face. “I turned it on a little while ago. Chilly in here.”

“ _Kris._ ” Chanyeol’s clutching his face, mouth wide open in surprise as he tries to catch his breath.

“Hello,” Kris responds with a grin, standing up with his hands on his hips and quirking an eyebrow at Chanyeol. “So… are you just going to stay glued to the wall like that, or are you going to come say hi?”

Chanyeol trips over his own feet in his haste to cross the seven feet of space separating him from his boyfriend, and Kris practically has to catch him to keep him from breaking his nose on the floor.

“What are you doing here?” Chanyeol gasps and flings his arms around Kris’s neck, squeezing tightly and burying his face into Kris’s cashmere sweater to inhale his scent. “I thought you had a work thing!”

Kris chuckles, pulling off Chanyeol’s hat and flinging it aside, kissing the top of his head before winding his arms around Chanyeol’s waist. “I do. In Seoul. When I said I couldn’t make our Skype date, it was because they were sending me here… and I figured you’d rather see me in person than over a grainy internet connection.”

“Why didn’t you just _tell_ me?” Chanyeol wails, dropping his arms and beating Kris’s chest playfully. “I was so depressed after I got your e-mail, I was just planning to come home and order too much takeout and watch some crappy drama and cry manly tears.”

Kris grabs his wrists and ducks his head to kiss Chanyeol’s pouting mouth, and Chanyeol smiles into the kiss as he melts into Kris’s embrace, his hands sliding back up Kris’s chest to link behind his neck.

“I missed you,” Kris murmurs between kisses, “so—fucking— _much_ , I just wanted to surprise you.” He cradles the back of Chanyeol’s head with one hand, almost compulsively petting his hair while his other hand slides soothingly up and down Chanyeol’s back. “I’m sorry I upset you. I just couldn’t think of a better way to put you off your guard.” He sighs, kissing Chanyeol’s cheek. “It was stupid.”

“Maybe a little,” Chanyeol says, clinging to Kris as he presses his face into Kris’s neck again, inhaling the woodsy scent of his cologne. “But you’re here now and I really couldn’t care less how it happened.” He purses his lips over Kris’s pulse, smiling to himself.

“If you say so,” Kris laughs, kissing the top of his head again before easing out of his grasp, hands on Chanyeol’s shoulders. “God, look at you. You barely had a chance to get in the door and get comfortable. Here, take your jacket off...”

Chanyeol laughs, cheeks still flushed from the cold and from the rush of seeing Kris so unexpectedly. He fumbles with the buttons on his navy wool peacoat, wriggling in an effort to pull the jacket down from his shoulders as Kris unwinds the gray and white scarf he’d given Chanyeol as a Christmas gift. Both articles of clothing are deposited on the chair behind Kris in short order, and Chanyeol slides his hands into Kris’s back pockets, walking backwards to guide him toward the bed, which occasionally doubles as a couch when Chanyeol has company over.

“Going to sleep so soon?” Kris smirks, letting Chanyeol get comfortable first before crawling onto the bed beside him, their lanky limbs tangling together.

“Shut up and let me cuddle,” Chanyeol whines, rolling into Kris’s arms and resting his head just over Kris’s heart.

“Only if you’ll let me kiss you, too,” Kris says, rolling onto his side and trailing his lips along Chanyeol’s jaw, leaving light kisses until Chanyeol turns his head and their mouths meet, Chanyeol’s lips instantly parting for him. Kris’s tongue dips teasingly into his mouth, eliciting a low groan from Chanyeol, whose hand curls into the hem of Kris’s sweater.

“I missed this so much,” Kris murmurs, brushing his fingers across Chanyeol’s cheek and turning his head to mouth at the shell of his ear. Chanyeol shudders at Kris’s warm breath on one of the more sensitive areas of his body, a little gasp catching in his throat as he clutches at Kris’s waist. “I missed you.”

“I’m so glad you’re here,” Chanyeol whispers, arching into Kris’s body when Kris nibbles at his earlobe. “Everything sucks when you’re gone. I just want to be done with school and come home to you every night and wake up with you every morning. That’s all I want.” He can feel his cheeks burning after that admission and casually hides his face in Kris’s sweater again, hooking their ankles together.

“I hate that I can’t be in Korea more permanently, but for now they want me in the Shanghai office,” Kris says, nosing at Chanyeol’s temple. “I’m trying to get a transfer, as soon as I have enough clout in the company to ask for one. And once you’re done here it’ll be easier to see each other more.” Chanyeol turns his face up for a kiss, a request Kris grants without a second thought. “This arrangement, it’s not going to be forever. I promise.”

“I know,” Chanyeol sighs, shifting to crawl on top of Kris and closing his eyes as he lets their foreheads touch. “It feels like it, though.”

“Well, let’s just try to enjoy the time we have, all right?” It’s Kris’s turn to slide his hands into the back pockets of Chanyeol’s skinny jeans, squeezing just enough to be slightly lewd.

Chanyeol squints at him, grinning as he lifts his hands to Kris’s face and kisses him hard, suddenly giddy. Kris relaxes into the mattress beneath him, but he hums into Chanyeol’s mouth in discomfort after a few moments, kissing away and reaching behind his neck.

“Something’s poking me,” Kris mumbles, and Chanyeol laughs.

“Very funny. I’m not _that_ hard yet,” he snorts, but Kris shakes his head, stretching his arm and lifting his upper half off the bed to fumble with the sheets until he comes up with a slightly sticky bottle and a smirk on his face.

“Keeping the motion lotion under your pillow these days, huh?” Kris rotates the bottle between his fingers, smiling with his tongue between his teeth as if holding back a laugh.

“Give me that,” Chanyeol yelps, reaching for the well-used bottle of lube, but Kris jerks his hand away, his smile widening in amusement.

“Been touching yourself a lot lately?” Kris asks, hiding his hand beneath the comforter while he splays his other hand out against Chanyeol’s chest, holding him back. He lifts his eyebrows in amusement. “And here I thought I was special, getting to watch you do it over Skype.”

“Don’t act like you don’t do it either,” Chanyeol laughs in shock, smacking Kris’s chest before continuing his attempt to snatch the bottle back.

“Oh, I definitely do,” Kris says, rolling his hips up into Chanyeol’s with a teasing smile. “But I like to pretend I’m touching you instead.”

Chanyeol closes his eyes, nearly going limp against Kris’s hand holding him up. “ _Jesus_ , Kris,” he murmurs, sucking in a deep breath, “warn a guy before you say something like that. I almost creamed myself just now.”

“Well, we can’t have that, now, can we?” Kris shakes his head with a playful frown, abandoning the lube under the sheets to lift his other hand to Chanyeol’s chest so he can start to unbutton Chanyeol’s plaid flannel shirt.

Chanyeol breathes a sigh of relief, helping Kris with the buttons. “Man, I wanted to jump you as soon as I saw you but I thought I should wait, maybe feed you or something…” Chanyeol shakes his shirt down from his shoulders, leaving him in just a white tank and jeans.

“You're such a good host,” Kris laughs, pulling Chanyeol down by the back of his neck for a probing kiss. Chanyeol pulls away with a popping sound, sliding his hands underneath Kris’s sweater and pressing his palms against the warm skin there. “But the only thing I’m hungry for right now—” Kris drops his voice to a low growl, tightening his arms around Chanyeol’s waist before he rolls, flipping Chanyeol onto his back and grazing his collarbone with his teeth. “—is you.”

“That was a terrible line,” Chanyeol bursts out laughing, tugging Kris’s sweater up and over his head. “God, I missed your stupid jokes.”

“Stupid?” Kris’s head pops out of his sweater, mussing his hair. “Oh, you’re gonna regret that. See if you get any of _this_ after saying that.” He gestures obnoxiously to his chest with a smug smile on his face.

“Jesus, are they feeding you over there?” Chanyeol says, wrapping a hand around Kris’s left bicep and inspecting it. “Your arms are too skinny. I’m definitely getting a double order of _wang mandu_ tonight and I’m making you eat all of them.”

“Excuse you, I am _extremely_ jacked,” Kris says, feigning offense and turning his face away from Chanyeol’s with a mock pout.

Chanyeol lifts his face to kiss the sour expression from Kris’s lips, but Kris twists away from him, the pout morphing into a petulant smirk. Chanyeol has to hook his legs around Kris’s hips and loop his arms around his shoulders to yank him down bodily, mashing his face against Kris’s cheek and leaving pecking kisses all over his face.

“Can’t tell if you’re trying to express affection or strangle me,” Kris grunts, turning his face to nuzzle at Chanyeol’s nose before returning his kisses, slow and deep, his hand sliding beneath Chanyeol’s tank top, fingers skimming his ribs.

“Can’t it be both?” Chanyeol groans against Kris’s mouth, teeth grazing his lower lip. “You should take your pants off.”

“I should, shouldn’t I?” Kris murmurs, kissing away from Chanyeol’s mouth and easing off the bed. Chanyeol relaxes against the pillow, watching Kris pop the button on his jeans and push them down his narrow hips, leaving him in a pair of black boxer briefs.

It’s not until Kris stoops to peel off his socks that Chanyeol figures he should probably get undressed as well, shimmying on the mattress to get out of his tight jeans and kicking them off the side of the bed. He sits up, whipping his tank top over his head and pulling his socks off just as Kris crawls back over him, settling between Chanyeol’s tented knees and hovering over him, arms braced on either side of his shoulders, their faces a few inches apart.

“Hi,” Chanyeol says, sliding his palms back and forth along Kris’s arms, glancing up to meet his gaze briefly before tracing the lines of his shoulders and collarbones with his eyes.

Kris lowers himself down carefully so he’s chest to chest with Chanyeol, nudging Chanyeol’s nose with his own to make eye contact again. His lips meet Chanyeol’s once more, tongue sweeping deeply into his mouth, tasting him. Chanyeol’s voice rumbles low in his throat, hands clutching tightly at Kris’s arms while Chanyeol’s feet slide back and forth on the bed, ankles brushing along the length of Kris’s calves.

“Can’t even _begin_ to describe how much I’ve wanted this,” Kris murmurs between nipping at Chanyeol’s lips, shaking Chanyeol’s hand off his arm to grasp it in his own instead and guide it between them, pressing the heel of Chanyeol’s hand shamelessly against his growing erection. He kisses Chanyeol once more, hard, and lifts his face to look into Chanyeol’s eyes again, sucking in a breath when Chanyeol opens his eyes and curls his fingers into Kris’s underwear beneath his hand. “ _God_ , I want you so fucking much.”

“Then take me,” Chanyeol says, attempting to seem bold but wondering if that wasn’t too melodramatic. Judging by the enthusiastic groan that rumbles in Kris’s chest a moment later, however, it clearly wasn’t (but then, Kris delights in tacky lines like that).

Chanyeol’s breath hitches when Kris’s hands wander past the waistband of his green-and-blue checkered boxer briefs, his large hands lifting Chanyeol’s hips so he can cup his ass, blunt fingernails digging into the flesh as he ruts against Chanyeol. Chanyeol rolls his head back into the pillows, exposing his neck for Kris to mouth at while Chanyeol struggles to push the waistband of Kris’s underwear down from his hips.

“What’s the rush?” Kris says, voice low against Chanyeol’s skin.

“Do I need a reason to want you naked in my bed?” Chanyeol barks with laughter, trailing his hand up Kris’s spine and sifting it through his hair.

“I guess not,” Kris says contemplatively, leaning back to sit on his heels. He curls his hands in the fabric at either side of Chanyeol’s hips and tugs. “But I’ll let you get more comfortable first.”

Chanyeol helps him, lifting his hips to free his legs of the boxer briefs, cock resting heavily against his stomach. “Now you.”

“Patience is a virtue,” Kris drawls, crawling between Chanyeol’s thighs and bowing his head to tongue the thin skin on the inner side of his left leg while his hand slides up the opposite leg to curl around the base of Chanyeol’s cock.

Chanyeol sucks in a breath, biting down on his lower lip to muffle a moan. Kris leaves sloppy, open-mouthed kisses along the length of his thigh and the joint of his hip, stopping only when he presses his face into the thatch of hair curling low on Chanyeol’s abdomen.

“How do I go back to just hearing you make those sounds over Skype?” Kris groans, tightening his grip and starting to tug at Chanyeol’s dick as he lowers his face to swipe his tongue over Chanyeol’s balls.

Panting, Chanyeol’s fingers scramble for purchase in Kris’s hair, and he swallows hard. “Shhh,” he manages, patting Kris’s head from an awkward angle. “Don’t think about that, not now. Also, I really don’t want to cry while your mouth is on my dick, seems like kind of a mood-killer…”

Kris chuckles lowly before dragging the flat of his tongue over Chanyeol’s balls and up the shaft of his cock, following the path of his hand sliding up to curl around the head. “You,” he says, “are underestimating how hot it is when you come so hard it makes your eyes water.”

“ _Kris_ ,” Chanyeol moans bashfully, smiling to himself. The moan increases in volume when Kris teases the tip of his cock with his lips, fitting them around the head and drawing them in over the slit as if to kiss it. Chanyeol’s leg spasms and Kris uses his free hand to reach back and knead his calf while his mouth sinks fully around the head of Chanyeol’s dick, tongue pushing up and into the slit, a little hum vibrating in his throat.

Chanyeol’s hips lift off the bed of their own accord, as if the rest of his body knows how much Chanyeol wants to feel the suffocating heat of Kris’s mouth around his entire cock. Kris peers up at him beneath thick, furrowed eyebrows and smacks his leg as if to warn him.

“Don’t worry, I won’t choke you,” Chanyeol snickers, his hips still rolling gently upwards. He hisses out a long breath when Kris gives the head of his cock a hard suck in what he presumes to be retribution. “I’ll never understand how everything about you is so big, except your mouth.” He moans, tightening his grip on Kris’s hair. “Big hands… big brain… big dick… tiny little fuckin’ mouth. Doesn’t make— _aaah_ —sense.”

Kris drags his mouth off of Chanyeol’s cock, ignoring the whine he gets in response, and crawls back up over him to kiss his cheeks, forehead, eyelids, mouth. “Just someone’s funny idea of bringing balance to the universe, I guess,” Kris murmurs, and Chanyeol can feel him smile against his chin when he slides his hand down, down, tracing the cleft between Chanyeol’s asscheeks, prompting another leg spasm and a strangled gasp.

“Don’t tease,” Chanyeol groans, fingertips pressing into the back of Kris’s neck as he writhes beneath him. He lets his head roll to the left, looking up at Kris with just a touch of desperation in his eyes. “I’ve been waiting for too long, Kris.”

“I never tease,” Kris says solemnly, retrieving the forgotten lube from the tangle of sheets. He sits back on his knees and pops the cap, squeezing some of the thick gel onto his fingers before pushing Chanyeol’s knee into his chest to lift his hips.

Chanyeol gives a full-body shudder when Kris’s middle finger starts circling his hole, and hooks one leg over Kris’s shoulder. “Fuck,” he whispers, letting his eyes sink shut as he pushes into Kris’s touch, mouth hanging open in a silent groan when Kris’s fingertip finally breaches his entrance.

“More,” Chanyeol grinds out as Kris flexes the long finger inside of him, stroking upward and inward. “Come on, Kris, I can take it, I want more, _please_.”

“It’s been a while,” Kris says quietly, although he starts to work another finger inside of Chanyeol. “Gotta warm up. We have the whole weekend to go hard; let’s just take our time now, all right?” He looks down and smiles, the goofy kind that shows his gums and makes his eyelashes fan out against his cheeks. “Besides, gotta make time for a little romance, too, right?”

“You’re such a dork,” Chanyeol sighs, breath catching in his throat when Kris pushes his fingertips inward just the way he likes it. “I love you.”

Kris trails his hand back and forth along Chanyeol’s thigh in time with the strokes of his fingers and kisses the thin skin just above his knee. “I love _you_.”

Chanyeol’s hand moves down to encircle the base of his cock, tugging each time Kris’s fingers press into him, and he fists it tightly when Kris starts to slip a third finger inside of him, goosebumps rising on his stomach when Kris adds more of the cool lubricant to his fingers. “ _Fuck_ ,” he breathes, squirming beneath Kris as he tries to relax.

“You’re so tight,” Kris croons, pushing his fingers in and drawing them out slowly. He pulls back finally, and Chanyeol moans at the sight of the bulge in his underwear, teeth sinking into his lower lip as his gaze drops to the wet spot where the head of his dick would be.

Kris rolls off the bed again, standing just long enough to divest himself of his underwear before settling himself back between Chanyeol’s thighs, dipping his head for a few languorous kisses while his thumb drags over one of Chanyeol’s nipples. He smiles against Chanyeol’s mouth when he shivers beneath him, and pulls off, rolling onto his side behind Chanyeol and sliding his knee between Chanyeol’s thighs.

“You ready?” Kris says quietly, pressing his lips to the space behind Chanyeol’s ear while he knocks Chanyeol’s knee forward, slicking his cock with more lube and lining himself up.

“Mmhm.” Chanyeol reaches back to clutch at the back of Kris’s thigh and turns his head to press his face into the pillow, muffling a loud moan when Kris slowly thrusts into him. He presses his back into Kris’s chest, panting. Kris fits snugly inside him, almost too snugly, but the pain starts to abate as his body grows used to the feel of Kris seated inside of him, as Chanyeol focuses on the hand sliding up and down the length of his chest, holding him close. He grips tighter at Kris’s thigh. “I’m okay, you can move.”

Kris mouths at the back of his neck and braces himself on his elbow, hips moving back until he’s pulled out of Chanyeol almost entirely before burying himself to the hilt with a muted groan. Chanyeol lifts his hips experimentally, and Kris presses up as he sinks back down, eliciting a shout as Chanyeol falls back against his chest, his face split in a smile as he exhales deeply.

“Do that again,” Kris growls into his ear, and Chanyeol repeats the motion, but this time Kris grips Chanyeol’s cock, flicking his wrist and twisting his hand around the head as Chanyeol pushes back down onto his cock.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Chanyeol breathes, burying his face in the pillow again so he can moan as loudly as he wants as he continues to roll his hips down to meet Kris’s. “Fuck fuck _fuck_ that feels so good, keep going.”

Kris falls into a rhythm, pushing Chanyeol’s left leg further forward so he can thrust into him even more deeply, the head of his cock pressing heavily against the spot that makes Chanyeol’s leg spasm again. He releases his hold on Chanyeol’s dick to massage the twitching muscle stretching along Chanyeol’s outer thigh.

“Just ignore it, it doesn’t hurt,” Chanyeol laughs breathlessly, fumbling to pull Kris’s hand off his leg and back toward his cock. “It’s like a dog wagging its tail because it’s happy. My leg twitches during really good sex.” He grins. “Consider it a compliment.” He grinds back into Kris’s lap, leaning his head against Kris’s shoulder.

“Well then,” Kris says, replacing his hand on Chanyeol’s dick and stroking in time with his thrusts as he runs his tongue along the shell of Chanyeol’s ear, Chanyeol keening in response, “thanks for the good report.”

“Don’t sound so smug,” Chanyeol gasps, his mouth hanging open as Kris’s thumb rubs in circles around his cockhead, making Chanyeol’s face twist silently in pleasure. He sucks in a breath through his nose, digging his fingertips harder into Kris’s thigh as it becomes gradually more difficult for him to handle the sensation of Kris fucking into him and stroking his shaft at the same time, deeper and faster, Chanyeol unable to decide whether to buck his hips into Kris’s hand or rut back onto Kris’s cock.

Kris just chuckles into Chanyeol’s ear, catching the lobe with his lips and rolling it gently between his teeth as he works his other arm beneath Chanyeol where his ribcage presses into the bed and splays it over his chest, using Chanyeol’s body as leverage as his thrusts start to grow more erratic in pace.

It’s Kris’s breath in his ear that puts Chanyeol over the edge, the combination of teasing licks, Kris’s hand working up and down his cock, and the cock splitting him open from the inside making him come harder than he has in weeks. His head sinks back against Kris’s shoulder one last time, his jaw dropping in a garbled moan, Kris’s name choked out between dry sobs.

Kris nudges his head out of the way so he can sink his teeth into Chanyeol’s shoulder, holding him tightly to his chest as he loses his pace, pumping into Chanyeol as quickly as he can. Chanyeol cries out again when Kris continues to smooth his thumb over the head of his cock, lubricated by the come thickening beneath his hand. Kris pushes into him once, twice, and then releases his grip on Chanyeol’s shoulder, tongue laving over the indentations as he groans long and low into his skin.

Chanyeol grips Kris’s wrist, stilling the movement of his hand. “I’m gonna die,” he pants, and Kris relinquishes his hold, instead bracing himself against Chanyeol’s narrow hips to extricate himself from Chanyeol’s body. Chanyeol gingerly rolls over, one thigh slipping between Kris’s as he curls in close to Kris’s chest.

“Don’t let me fall asleep,” Chanyeol murmurs, kissing the space between Kris’s collarbones. “Or I’m gonna wake up at 3 a.m. and start tearing apart the kitchen looking for food, and I don’t want to clean that up tomorrow morning.”

“Of course not,” Kris says, nosing at Chanyeol’s forehead until he tilts his face up for a kiss. “Wasn’t there a discussion of stuffing me full of _wang mandu_?”

“Ohhh, yeah,” Chanyeol remembers, grinning. “If I call for delivery now, do you think we can get in and out of the shower by the time they arrive with the food? Or are you going to get handsy?”

“Me, handsy?” Kris lifts his eyebrows mildly. “You’re the one who likes to play ‘drop the soap,’ that’s all on you.”

Chanyeol bursts out laughing, rolling onto his back and stretching out on the bed. “Got me there,” he snorts, taking a moment to catch his breath. He turns his head to look at Kris again. “You’re staying here tonight, right?”

“Nope, I’m definitely going to drag my ass back across the city and stay alone in my hotel,” Kris deadpans.

“No need to be a dick,” Chanyeol snickers, throwing his arm out to knock Kris playfully in the ribs. “You’re staying in a hotel?”

“Yeah, the company booked a room for me,” Kris says. “I checked in and left most of my stuff there before I came over tonight.”

“Hmm…” Chanyeol sucks his lower lip into his mouth and clambers on top of Kris, folding his arms over Kris’s chest and resting his head there.

Kris sighs with a little laugh at the end and pushes Chanyeol’s hair out of his face. “Got any plans this weekend?”

“Just homework.” Chanyeol grins, lifting his head to kiss Kris’s mouth sweetly. “Do they have room service?”

“Yeah,” Kris says. “Why?”

“Because I don’t plan on leaving for anything that isn’t more lube,” Chanyeol says with a smirk. “When you’re not working, anyway.”

“I like the sound of that,” Kris says, tenting his fingers under his chin as if contemplating, until Chanyeol flicks him in the arm. “Of _course_ you’re coming to stay with me. You wouldn’t force me to sleep in a king-sized bed all by myself, would you?”

“Not on your life,” Chanyeol says firmly, peeling his sweat- and come-sticky body away from Kris’s and reaching for his phone, but Kris pulls him back by the back of his neck, sealing his mouth to Chanyeol’s.

“I love you,” Kris says softly, resting his head against Chanyeol’s after he kisses away, eyes still closed. “I know that me being away is really hard on you, and it’s frustrating, but just… whenever you feel like throwing in the towel, just remember that.” He kisses Chanyeol’s forehead. “I love you _so much_.”

Chanyeol leans back, sifting his fingers through Kris’s hair. “If I ever feel like throwing in the towel, that’s how you’ll know I’ve been kidnapped by aliens,” he laughs. “I love you too much to even consider it. Nine months’ll fly by, right?”

“Yeah.” Kris smiles, tucking a couple of fingers beneath Chanyeol’s chin and drawing him back in for another kiss before leaning back into the pillows with a smile. “Now how about those dumplings?”

**Author's Note:**

> [Cross-posted from LiveJournal in April 2018; author's note left as is.]
> 
>  **author’s note** : For Nancy. ♥ This is the result of drinking too much wine and surfing [imagineyourotp](http://imagineyourotp.tumblr.com) after midnight. I’m not particularly pleased with the way the sex scene turned out, but I also just finished writing it and I think i’m just exhausted because THEY TAKE ME SO LONG TO WRITE. I should just stop writing sex scenes, that’s what I should do. I’m just gonna stick to humor and witty conversation forever and ever, bye!!
> 
> [twitter](http://twitter.com/pageandpetals) | [cc](http://curiouscat.me/pageandpetals)


End file.
